Les folles aventures de Chine
by qianshee
Summary: Recueil – Chine est vieux, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que malgré son âge avancé, la vie n'a pas fini de lui faire des surprises. Et son entourage de lui imposer ses bêtises.
1. Le fantôme

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Depuis quelques mois, au gré de mon imagination et de mon temps, je prends plaisir à persécuter ce pauvre ancêtre qu'est Chine dans des OS tels que _Le virus_ , _Une phobie de Noël_ , _La fureur du dragon_ et j'en oublie peut-être. Désormais, mes futurs OS à ce sujet, comme celui que je vais présenter ici, souvent de type humoristique, feront partie d'un recueil, ce recueil.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vais vous permettre de lire une nouvelle aventure de notre bon vieux Yao. La dernière Nuit du FoF m'aura bien inspirée avec son thème _médium_ , où notre Chinois préféré aura affaire aux forces de l'au-delà.**

 **(je précise que les OS n'auront pas forcément de rapport les uns avec les autres, outre le fait que le Nichu sera le plus souvent présent)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite, j'ai peur ! » termina Yao avant de raccrocher.

Les mains tremblantes, il tira la chaise la plus proche pour s'y asseoir, et le bruit qu'elle produisit le fit grimacer. Comme si ce grincement manquait de naturel. Ses yeux perdus ne savaient plus où se poser et il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule sous sa couverture comme lorsqu'il était petit, bien au chaud dans sa chambre. Sa chambre qui désormais, représentait un réel danger pour son intégrité.

Le problème avait commencé deux jours auparavant. Profitant de quelques jours de repos dans sa maison au Sichuan, entouré par de magnifiques pandas, des bruits avaient commencé à se faire entendre, des événements étranges s'étaient produits et si au début, ça l'avait doucement agacé de retrouver sa précieuse habitation dans un triste état, le mécontentement avait rapidement laissé place à la panique.

Des coups contre les tuyauteries pouvaient encore passer. De petits rires lointains moins. La lumière de la salle de bain se coupant pendant sa douche quelques heures auparavant, le laissant sous un jet d'eau glacé, enfermé entre ses propres murs l'avait particulièrement ébranlé, fondant en lui l'idée qu'il n'était plus en sécurité. Sans compter que le coup de pied lancé dans la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir avait blessé son antique cheville, maintenant toute gonflée.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu mûrement réfléchir avant appeler ses fils à la rescousse. Il avait pleinement conscience d'être un vieux cornichon aigri qui ne savait plus rien faire seul, mais cette fois, il y avait urgence. Son niveau de panique était bien plus élevé que lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il manquait de riz et de thé alors que les échoppes et magasins les plus proches étaient fermés.

Jia lui avait répondu aussi poliment qu'à l'accoutumée, peu satisfait d'être dérangé comme ça en pleine après-midi de gaming. Un fantôme se baladait chez l'ancêtre Yao ? Tant mieux ! Qu'il l'emporte dans son monde et le retienne pendant un moment afin qu'il retrouve sa game-boy confisquée depuis trop longtemps.

Lui qui se plaignait d'être trop souvent seul, il n'était jamais content.

Ceci dit, il n'avait pas non plus purement et simplement refusé de voler à son secours. Juste, il devait terminer une partie de son jeu vidéo du moment très importante. Le temps de rater le premier avion pour ainsi attendre le suivant et profiter de quelques heures d'amusement supplémentaires. Son aîné n'avait même pas la télévision dans sa cabane. Mais des livres, ça, il en possédait par centaines. C'était d'un ennui !

Kiku, qui à nouveau avait accepté de passer quelques jours en sa compagnie pour améliorer ses _skills_ sur la PS4, avait gentiment consenti à le suivre dans cette folle aventure au milieu des phénomènes paranormaux. Même s'il savait qu'il se rendait en Chine plus pour profiter de son insupportable amant, sa calme présence l'aiderait à supporter le caractère parfois trop intrusif de la nation.

Il choisit un nouveau personnage, patienta jusqu'à ce que le Japonais en ait fait de même et lança le jeu.

* * *

Le soir tombait sur le Sichuan, et si tous étaient paisiblement attablés autour d'un bon repas en famille, ce n'était pas le cas de Yao. Plus tôt, il était sorti de sa maison et avait rejoint la ville la plus proche pour manger et penser à autre chose en se baladant dans les ruelles. Cependant, la sensation d'être suivi et des ombres étranges sur les murs l'avaient forcé, plus tôt que prévu, à regagner son chez-lui. Avant, les rues étaient sûres. Pourquoi désormais avait-il la désagréable impression d'être sans cesse menacé ? N'y avait-il plus, dans sa province préférée, de lieu sûr pour lui, incarnation-même de la République Populaire ?

A présent, seul dans son salon avec toutes les lumières allumées, il se rongeait les ongles. Que faisaient Hong-Kong et Japon ? Ils devraient déjà être là ! De nombreux vols étaient disponibles et il n'y avait que deux heures de différence entre les deux aéroports.

Il se fit la judicieuse remarque que sa famille n'était pas bien pressée de lui apporter le soutien dont il avait urgemment besoin et triste de cette constatation, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre où, pour la première fois, il se maudit d'être si attaché à sa culture ; les vases et autres postures anciens avaient, tout de suite, l'air plus inquiétants. Comme si simultanément, ils allaient libérer leurs fantômes qui ne feraient alors qu'une bouchée de lui.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, après avoir subi avec horreur les désormais habituels bruits étranges, que ceux qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Et si le Chinois avait peu avant reçu un message lui signalant leur présence devant sa porte, il n'ouvrit celle-ci que bien armé et avec prudence, après une course effrénée dans sa maison trop sombre, poursuivi par l'obscurité et le grincement de la porte des toilettes.

« Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! leur reprocha-t-il amèrement dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil.

\- Tu sais, on peut toujours faire demi-tour, lui répondit le plus immature et grognon de ses deux enfants adoptifs. Tu nous as interrompu.

\- Je sais et je m'en fiche ! » le coupa le plus âgé, agacé qu'on lui rappelle à chaque instant à quel point il gênait son entourage.

Alors que d'un pas rigide, il se dirigeait vers le salon en allumant tout ce qui lui était possible d'allumer pour se rassurer, le Japonais posa une main sur son épaule raidie par le stress.

« Jia est grincheux, mais dans l'avion, il m'a confié qu'il avait hâte de te voir et de t'ennuyer à nouveau. Quant à moi, je suis sincèrement heureux à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec toi, Yao. »

La nation chinoise lui offrit un petit sourire crispé, alors qu'ils prenaient place sur un canapé moelleux. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et leurs joues prirent une teinte rosée. Jia n'échappa pas à ce spectacle d'une pudeur ridicule et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Comme si une fois le problème réglé, ils n'allaient pas se sauter dessus comme des sauvages et se toucher franchement à des endroits bien plus intimes !

« Bon, parle l'ancêtre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore_? »

Si Yao n'apprécia pas le façon dont on le nommait, il n'en laissa rien paraître et commença son récit. Sous le regard ennuyé du jeune Hongkongais, il leur raconta ses nouvelles frayeurs : les ombres mouvantes, tous ses sens en alerte en pensant être observé, pisté, les bruits angoissants qu'il percevait à intervalles réguliers, spécialement la nuit, quand tout était plus effrayant, ses problèmes avec la salle de bain et les ricanements enfantins... Il avait l'impression de devenir fou et était proche de la crise de nerfs. Il voulait hurler, s'enfuir d'ici pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Il avait beau être extrêmement superstitieux, une telle situation ne lui était encore jamais arrivée au cours de sa longue, longue vie.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, décida le jeune geek, appelons ce fantôme et demandons-lui de quitter les lieux. »

Deux paires d'yeux curieux pour l'un, sceptique pour l'autre se posèrent sur lui. Yao fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'y connais en spectres, toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Si tu t'intéressais vraiment à moi, tu le saurais.

\- Mais tu as dit...

\- Silence. On a tous envie d'aller dormir et je refuse de perdre un instant de plus. »

La grande nation ferma la bouche qui s'apprêtait à répliquer et attendit que le garçon agisse.

« Il y a bien une entité dans cette maison... » affirma-t-il.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans leur dos. Les amants sursautèrent, comme mus par une même impulsion, mais ne se retournèrent pas. Leurs regards restaient, attentifs, accrochés à Jia qui avait fermé les paupières et inspirait profondément.

« Parle-moi. Je suis prêt à te venir en aide. Dis-moi ce qui te gêne avec le vieux Yao... »

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils n'oyaient que les paroles indistinctes de la région administrative, vraisemblablement en grande discussion avec celui qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Des mots, quelques fois, sortaient du lot, et ils ne rassuraient personne. Chine se pencha sur son compagnon, une lueur effarée dans ses prunelles dorées :

« Pourquoi il répète le mot « mort » ? Est-ce que cette chose voudrait me tuer ? »

Une fois de plus, le Nippon n'eut pas la réponse à sa question et se contenta de soulever les épaules. Une poignée de secondes passèrent encore avant que l'étrange conversation ne prenne fin et que l'attention de Jia ne se porte à nouveau sur son client.

« Il a été très clair ; il ne veut qu'une chose, et cette chose, c'est ta mort. »

Yao posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement d'effroi. Cette fois néanmoins, ce fut au Japonais d'émettre des doutes :

« Tu es stupide, Jia. Ce n'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir une autre explication à tous ces phénomènes, et...

\- Où est-il ? Pourquoi veut-il que je meure ? le coupa la malheureuse victime. Dis-moi Jia ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne mérite pas ça !

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander par toi-même, il se fera une joie de te répondre.

\- Hein ? »

A ces mots, il désigna un coin de la pièce sur sa droite, près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Assis sur le tapis, leur ennemi. En chair et en os. Souriant idiotement.

« Young-Soo ?!

\- Salut Yao, Kiku ! Jia, on s'est déjà parlé tout à l'heure. C'était comique, non ? »

Le regard incrédule du Chinois passa du Coréen au Hongkongais, sans comprendre. Puis, soudain, il percuta.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de gros cons ! »

Les deux présumés coupables de cette blague de mauvais goût éclatèrent de rire. Japon, qui lui aussi venait d'assimiler le pourquoi du comment de l'hilarité de son partenaire de jeu et de l'intrus, ne put que soupirer. De vrais gamins.

« Ça vous plaît de vous amuser des faiblesses des autres ? Franchement, Young-Soo, je ne connais pas tes motivations pour avoir ainsi harcelé Yao, mais ça aurait pu mal tourner ! Il aurait pu faire un malaise !

\- N'exagérons rien, Kiku, je ne suis pas si faible...

\- Bien sûr que si ! assura le faux fantôme. Vous auriez dû le voir ! Presque en pleurs, à trembler, à fuir la maison sans remarquer que j'étais juste derrière lui, à pousser de petits cris pas virils du tout ! C'était d'un drôle ! »

Furieux d'avoir été de la sorte trompé, le souffre-douleur de ces derniers jours attrapa la main de la seule personne qui semblait être innocente dans cette affaire et comme prévu initialement dans sa tête dès que cette histoire aurait pris fin, l'entraîna dans sa chambre. A la petit différence près qu'il ne lui sauta aucunement dessus pour profiter d'ébats passionnés. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, l'air profondément abattu.

« Tu imagines ce que me font ceux que j'ai élevés et considérés comme des fils ? Ils me persécutent et en rient ! Ces deux nigauds sont responsables de ma douleur à la cheville ! Mes propres enfants... »

Il se lamenta jusqu'à ce que le corps chaud de son amant ne le rejoigne dans le lit, se pressant contre son dos et entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« C'est mieux ça que si ça avait été un réel fantôme, tu ne penses pas ? Young-Soo ne veut pas te tuer, j'en suis sûr, il t'aime trop pour ça. C'était juste une autre de ses plaisanteries stupides. »

Yao opina mollement du chef. Il était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Et il ne pouvait retirer de son esprit cette petite crainte qui, malgré la vérité révélée au grand jour, ne cessait de le titiller. Et si sa maison était réellement hantée ? Il se retourna vers Kiku pour l'enlacer à son tour, déposant sa tête par dessus la sienne.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, tu me le promets ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils ont été trop loin.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais ça ?

\- Moi, je t'aime tout court. »

Le cœur gonflé d'amour rassuré et satisfait de constater qu'il était estimé par au moins une personne sous ce toit, le Chinois éteignit la seule lampe de chevet qu'il avait allumée à son entrée dans la pièce. Des mains en profitèrent pour se glisser sur ses fesses.

* * *

Après une longue et bonne nuit de sommeil et d'autres activités nocturnes, Kiku s'extirpa hors des draps, laissant son compagnon se reposer davantage. Il en avait bien besoin. Il allait lui faire une petite surprise et lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit.

La première chose toutefois qu'il remarqua en traversant l'habitation et en entrant dans la cuisine fut l'absence totale des deux zouaves. Déjà partis ? Bon débarras. Il se sentait toujours en colère par rapport à eux. Un mot, simplement posé sur la table, le renseigna un peu plus sur ce silence.

 _Ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas nous voir, moi et Jia, on est déjà dans nos avions, volant vers de nouvelles aventures. J'espère que tu as apprécié à sa juste valeur mon incroyable humour, Yao ! A l'année prochaine pour une autre super farce !_

« Sans façon, merci, grommela le Japonais. Yao ne sera pas très content s'il lit ça... »

 _PS : J'ai trouvé et repris la gameboy de Jia et mon beau cerf-volant que tu nous avais piqués. Il fallait mieux les cacher !_

Pas content du tout, même. Il savait qu'en secret, leur aîné passait du bon temps à jouer avec cet appareil électronique d'un autre âge.

La note finit à la poubelle. Sans remords.

* * *

 **Je ne me lasse pas de lui faire subir toujours plus d'épreuves. Il est si mignon. Oui, ceci est un argument.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	2. Petites culottes

**Nouvelle Nuit, et une nouvelle aventure de notre ami Chine ! Cette fois, parmi les huit thèmes, c'est _honte_ qui lui est tombé dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le jure. **

**Je me suis éclatée en une heure à écrire ce texte en tout cas ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !**

* * *

Yao n'était pas peu fier d'avoir des pandas dans son jardin à Chengdu. Il n'était pas gêné d'afficher sur ses étagères, à la vue de tous, des photos de lui visitant un café basé sur Hello Kitty à Séoul avec sa petite famille, forcée pour l'occasion. Il ne se lassait pas de regarder l'agencement et la décoration de sa chambre à Pékin, parfait mélange entre la tradition et l'adorable. A chaque fois qu'il avait des invités, il ne se privait pas de leur servir des _cupcakes_ colorés et animaliers.

Le Chinois, plus vieille nation encore existante, paraissait tel un gamin lorsqu'il était à proximité de quelque chose de mignon. Son âge avancé ne lui donnait pas pour autant la maturité nécessaire pour passer à autre chose.

Mais c'était ce qui le rendait lui-même tout à fait attachant. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Japon qui le regardait déambuler dans sa cuisine à la recherche des nombreux ingrédients qui composaient ses pâtisseries.

* * *

Ce soir, c'était réunion de famille. Chine avait réuni tous ceux qui pouvaient venir et s'ils n'avaient pas répondu aussi nombreux que son cœur fondant d'amour l'aurait souhaité, ils avaient tout de même dû rajouter une chaise à la plus petite table de la salle à manger et se serrer sur le canapé. En effet, en plus de Japon, Corée et Hong-Kong, Islande, amant de ce dernier ne s'était pas privé de faire acte de présence pour faire plaisir au puéril Asiatique.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir, au moins ! » s'était agacé le maître de maison en constatant une personne imprévue sur le divan.

Et il avait passé une heure supplémentaire aux fourneaux, pour contenter l'appétit du jeune compagnon de son petit-frère.

* * *

Chacun écoutait avec attention le discours généreusement réalisé en anglais de Corée qui racontait ses dernières folles aventures dans un parc d'attraction de sa capitale. Une fois sa tirade finie et les oreilles de tous enfin soulagées de sa voix trop enthousiaste, Hong-Kong n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour faire part à Yao de ses projets nocturnes :

« Je veux rester avec Emil ce soir. Dans le même lit. Du coup, je prends ta chambre. »

Personne ne fit réellement attention au visage de l'Islandais qui, brusquement, avait changé de couleur, contrastant avec sa teinte de peau habituelle, car Chine, fort mécontent de cette décision dont il n'avait vraisemblablement pas son mot à dire, se défendait déjà. Et tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres – à leurs lèvres. Le débat risquait d'être houleux. Et ça ne manqua pas.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est ma chambre ! Je ne la prête pas ! Et puis je veux dormir avec Kiku !

\- On en aura une plus grande utilité que toi. Avec tes rhumatismes, ce n'est pas comme si tu utilisais pleinement les capacités de ton immense lit. Quel gâchis.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'imagines mê...

\- Yao, tais-toi s'il-te-plaît, ça devient embarrassant... » le coupa le Japonais, désormais aussi rouge que le petit Islandais.

Si le Chinois, docile, se tut, ce ne fut pas le cas de son principal opposant, qui voulait vraiment ce lit, et qui l'aurait quoiqu'il arrive.

« De toute manière, dès que nous sommes arrivés, nous avons installé nos affaires dans cette chambre-là, et nous avons même _essayé_ le lit. Désolé Yao, mais tu vas vraiment devoir dormir ailleurs ce soir. »

Il fut privé de dessert.

* * *

Hong-Kong et Islande, au chaud tous les deux sous les épaisses couvertures, dans l'immense chambre avec salle de bain toute proche, s'amusèrent bien plus que Chine et Japon, bloqués et mécontents sur un lit une place, où aucun n'osait bouger de peur de déranger l'autre, même si une certaine frustration les empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Frustration qui s'apparentait plus à de la colère pour l'aîné, qui digérait difficilement le vol odieux que son cadet dévergondé avait commis à son égard.

Tout ça, c'était encore la faute de ce sale rosbif. Il ne payait rien pour attendre.

* * *

« Yao, viens voir !

\- Laisse-nous dormir, Young-Soo, on est fatigués...

\- Non ! C'est super amusant ! Dépêche-toi ! Ah ! Hong-Kong est vraiment un génie ! »

Tout de suite plus alarmé à l'entente de ce nom dangereux, le Chinois se dépêcha de sortir du lit, laissant son compagnon se reposer davantage s'il en avait envie. Japon était terriblement mignon ainsi, dans son petit débardeur rose saumon. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur lui avant qu'il ne daigne sortir de sa chambre improvisée.

Son inquiétude monta d'un cran en entendant des rires venant d'en bas. Qu'est-ce qu'avait encore fabriqué cet idiot ?

Déboulant lentement dans le salon, les cheveux encore défaits, il suivit des yeux le doigt du Coréen qui lui indiquait la source de cette hilarité. Et il se liquéfia sur place. Instantanément. Le cramoisi lui monta aux joues, des tremblements prirent ses membres et il bégaya.

« Je... JIA ! »

Sa colère avait finalement explosé alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de ses mouvements et se dépêchait de retirer les honteux caleçons lui appartenant disséminés aux quatre vents. Ils étaient tous là ; ceux garnis de pandas ou de canards, ceux décorés de cœurs multicolores et même – ô son dieu – celui avec une boule rouge sur l'entrejambe et un magnifique « J'aime Japon » sur les fesses. Ce cadeau de France, il ne l'avait jamais porté, n'avait fait que le cacher comme si rien au monde ne pouvait davantage l'embarrasser, alors comment cet insupportable gamin était-il tombé dessus ? Ils avaient dû bien chercher !

« Je te déteste. Je te déteste vraiment !

\- Mais moi je t'aime ! répondit avec joie le Hongkongais.

\- Yao porte des strings ! hurla Young-Soo.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! »

Le sous-vêtement en question lui vola en plein visage.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Japon retrouva sa fratrie, dans un désordre bon enfant, avec un Chine qui sautait de son mieux pour attraper les atroces boxers et autres caleçons suspendus en hauteur et poursuivant Hong-Kong et Corée qui se lançaient des strings qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il ramassa celui, abandonné sur le sol, qui clamait haut et fort son amour pour sa personne. Il l'aimait bien, lui. Quand tout le monde se serait calmé, il demanderait des explications.

* * *

 **Soutenez les persécutions à son encontre, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **A la prochaine :D**


End file.
